Send Me An Angel
by melisuhh.OSNAP
Summary: [ONESHOT] I fell for his music at first sight. But maybe it was something else that captivated me. [Demyx x Yuffie] [Demie]


**Summary**: (ONESHOT) I fell for his music at first sight. But maybe it was something else that captivated me. (Demyx x Yuffie) (Demie)

Send Me An Angel

Okay, so maybe it would be a _little_ suspicious if he saw me following him everywhere he went. But he didn't...don't give me that kind of look! I had a good reason. I followed him for his music.

He could play the guitar like no other and it just...mesmerized me. Don't forget the fact that he's so hawt. Can't forget that.

Ahh! Where'd he go? Don't tell me I lost him again! Damn my constant ramblings. I growled inwardly and walked down the ally way in complete silence trying not to make any noise just in case he was still around. You never know. But my thoughts were silenced when I heard the quiet sound of someone plucking at a guitar string.

Bingo.

I found my man.

I tiptoed until I came upon a clearing in this broken down place in Twilight Town. There Demyx sat on the ground and plucked at his guitar strings, moving his mouth in the process. His words were so quiet that I could barely hear them.

_"Do you believe in heaven above?_

_Do you believe in love?_

_Don't tell a lie,_

_Don't be false or untrue,_

_It all comes back to you."_

My mouth gaped wise open. He was **a m a z i n g **at singing and playing the guitar at the same time. But one thing bothered me. The song he's playing? Does he feel alone or something?

I shook the thoughts out of my head and continued to listen.

_"Open fire on my burning heart_

_I've never been lucky in love_

_My defenses are down,_

_A kiss or a frown_

_I can't survive on my own."_

I resisted the urge to go out and smack him upside the head with my 4-point shuriken! He's singing about some lost love...he's a Nobody. He CAN'T feel love.

Can he?

Then why am I still standing here listening to his song?

_"If a girl walks in and carves a name in my heart,_

_It'll turn and run away_

_Everyday we've all been led astray,_

_It's hard to be lucky in love."_

I snickered at the beginning of that part. It reminded me on how me and Demyx first met. He was planning on a way to defeat Sora, but he was having a little trouble like usual.

Yeah, and people call me stupid!

**Flashback**

_I happily sang a soft tune and jogged down the path in Hollow Bastion. I was so bored. Leon was off with Aerith and Cid is just plain ANNOYING! And he swears to much. Cloud just disappeared like always._

_"I knew they sent the wrong guy for the job." I turned my head and looked farther up ahead. Some guy in a black cloak with a large purple, yep, a purple guitar contemplating on something or another._

_He looked like one of the guys Sora was always talking to watch out for. An Organization something with some random number. Pretty lame._

_Maybe he's seen Sora around?_

_"Hey, you!" I called running up to him. I didn't think he heard me, so I screamed. "HEY, YOU!" That got his attention. Well, sort of anyway._

_"Are you Sora?" he asked. What was he, stupid?_

_"Yuffie, I'm a girl. I have boobs ya know. Geez, idiot." I shook my head at him._

_"Oh." He looked disappointed._

_My eyes glanced over at the guitar in his hands. "Can you play?" he gave me a confused look. "The guitar?" I asked again._

_"Yeah." He ran his fingers along the strings._

_"Go on, don't be shy." I winked at him. Now this was fun._

_He placed his fingers on certain strings and started to play a tune. It kind of sounded like rock or metal music. My favorite._

_Then he started to sing, to my surprise._

**"It gets in your eyes**

**It's making you cry**

**Don't know what to do**

**Don't know what to do**

**You're looking for love,**

**Calling Heaven above..."**

_I too, started to sing along. He didn't flinch at my voice, no, he only smiled._

**End Flashback**

It finally hit me. That's why this song sounds so familiar. He played this exact song the first time we met.

"Demyx?" I called his name coming out from the shadows. He looked up at me, confused at first, then grinned and started to sing once again.

_"Send me an angel,_

_Send me an angel..._

_Right now,_

_Right now..._

_Send me an angel,_

_Send me an angel..._

_Right now,_

_Right now..."_

"You remember me!" He nodded and motioned for me to sit down next to him. I gladly excepted, and when he started to sing again I sang with him.

_**"Empty dreams can only disappoint,**_

_**In a room behind your smile**_

_**But don't give up**_

_**Don't give up**_

_**You can be lucky in love."**_

Tears started to fall down my face. He DID remember me.

_**"It gets in your eyes,**_

_**It's making you cry**_

_**Don't know what to do**_

_**Don't know what to do**_

_**You're looking for love,**_

_**Calling heaven above..."**_

He moved closer to me and wrapped his free arm around me, using his other to hold down the guitar and play at the same time.

I blushed and put my hand on his. No words were needed to describe our feelings.

_**"Send me an angel,**_

_**Send me an angel...**_

_**Right now,**_

_**Right now...**_

_**Send me an angel,**_

_**Send me an angel...**_

_**Right now,**_

_**Right now..."**_

As he finished the rest of the song I sat there in silence thinking of the words.

As the last part of the chorus came to an end he came close to my ear and whispered," Send me an angel, right now..."

----

I don't know why but this paring strikes me as cute, adorable, etc. You don't have to share in my liking of it. I don't expect you to...at all. I think i've seen this paring around once though. If you did see any more then me please tell me so i can read another.

Hehe.

I think I'll write another one…this couple is addicting. Don't you agree?

Music by Zeromancer - Send Me An Angel

Review: )


End file.
